The Bite of 87 Story (Five nights at freddys 4)
by LowKeySabby
Summary: This is the story about What happened to the victim of the Bite of 87 in my own words. If you have not finished / watched the 6th night DO NOT READ. Thanks!


The year was **1987** when it all happened. A new pizzeria called **"Fredbears Family Dinner"** had opened up across town. It opened 1 day before my birthday and what better way to go there than a birthday. I never liked Pizzerias, I would always sit in the corner and cry. My friends on the other hand, they were the first people to go there and eat. My brother was a bully, always making me jump. Especially with this weird fox mask. I hated him for all of the pranks. But after this one, he went too far.

I woke up like any normal day. Being struck with fear from my alarm clock. I shot up quickly and put my slippers on. After shuffling downstairs into the kitchen I was asked if I wanted breakfast. I nodded like normal and smiled. The mornings are the one good point in my day. Being woke up and eating pancakes and waffles every day. I slowly walked into the living room and my brother jumped out of the side of the TV with a fox mask again. This time I dropped my food. My mum was not happy with him that day. I quickly grabbed more food and sat down. Eating my food slowly was like normal but what was new was my brother was moaning at me to go to the pizzeria. My mind was set that I would never return to one of them. After I saw a man inside one of them I was not mentally ready to go again. After being asked millions of times I decided it was time to go back. I ate my food quickly and got dressed into my normal blue jeans and black shirt, walked downstairs and put my shoes on.

On the way my brother was moaning at me, saying **"You're going to love it!"** No matter what he said I had in my mind that the pizzeria was a bad place. After arriving at the pizzeria we walked up to the table and sat down ready to eat. I heard a robotic voice out the side of my ear. After noticing it was not like a normal one, but singing I quickly turned to see animatronics. At the time there was only two of them. I quickly asked one of the attendants can we go up and see them, he nodded and I got up to take a closer look. This is where the weird stuff started. I looked directly into the singers eyes and kept staring. **"That's Fredbear little boy."** Said one of the attendants to me as I was staring. I was not fascinated that they didn't have strings or a metal border to restrict their movement, I was scared if anything. I stared at them for minutes until I saw something creepy. The bear's eyes flashed completely black, and two small white pupils were all that remained. They did not look at the crowd or anyone else. They seemed to look directly into my eyes. I sprinted to my brother asking and begging him to leave but he refused. I started to cry at this point so I ran away under a desk. That desk made me calm somehow so I sat there and cried.

After a good 3 hours of staying there my brothers friends decided to show up. Whenever his friends are around he gets stupid and becomes a bully. He knew I did not like those things and he decided to be more of a bully. He walked up to me and stared in gilt. After a moment he grinned and looked at Fredbear. **"Hey guys, Come here… this will be funny…** " he shouted to his friends. They all started whispering out a plan but I ignored it. A minute passed by before I felt my gut did not like what was happening. I felt two arms on mine and two arms on my legs. I got lifted from the floor over my brother's head. He grinned at me like he usually did when he bullied me and started to laugh.

 **"** **What's that? Guys I think he wants to go closer to Fredbear! Let's help him!"** after saying that I knew I was in danger so I started to struggle and kick my way out. It was no use, his friends were stronger than me and had tight grips on me. I couldn't move and my brain was telling me to get out of that room. I looked up and saw the animatronics coming closer. I didn't notice we were going closer until I noticed the animatronics were not walking but were getting closer and looking down. I really wanted to get out at this point. I looked directly up and saw Fredbear towering over my head. I screamed for help grabbing several employees attention.

 **"** **B-Boys! You should not get that close to Fredbear! He is dangerous!"** the word dangerous rang alarm bells in my head and I started screaming at this point. I looked at my brother in gilt as he looked at me back but in laughter. **"I think he wants to give Fredbear a kiss guys!"** They grabbed my feet and put my head in between Fredbears jaw. His mouth was motorised as it was opening and closing to make the effect of him talking. As his jaw lowered I knew this was the end of me. I kicked and struggled around to get out as I saw very sharp teeth. As his jaw started to close the teeth pressed against me. They were sharper than I thought. My neck was in between his teeth and his jaw bone as he bit down on my neck. I couldn't breathe at this point. My heart started to pump hard as he bit down harder. My skin was at breaking point, As his first tooth pierced my skin blood slid down my neck and onto the floor. My brother was looking down laughing as he saw the blood drip. He froze and saw me in pain. He looked at me sadly and saw my face as Fredbear took the large bite out of my head. As he bit down harder my head became lose and more blood split the floor. My body twitched in pain as he bit down. **–CRACK-** my spine dislocated. This was the point my brother knew that I was going to die. He ran to workers screaming to help as they ran back to shut down the robot. As they did it, it was too late. Fredbears jaw slammed open and my body fell out. As my body sat in a pool of blood, my brother shook me to reveal a large chunk about the size of a melon missing from my head. He froze and the whole room sat screaming in terror as I lie dead. There was no more time left in my life, as my brother got arrested for murder. Now I go on to haunt the animatronic that killed me that day. Fredbear, I knew they were up to no good.

The End.

Based on Five Nights At Freddy's 4 6th night story line.


End file.
